The invention is in the field of charging stations for electronic devices having rechargeable batteries, and, more specifically in the field of a charging station having a lockable cover.
In order to fully charge rechargeable electronic devices, they must remain electrically connected to a power source for a sufficient amount of time. The invention described herein permits an electrical device to be secured in location at the charging station, so that it can be maintained in electrical connection with the power source for the time necessary to be recharged.